First kiss
by SoNWill-x
Summary: Gretchen has her first kiss...but it's not exactly what she expected. Future fic.


**A/N- I was watching Recess the other day and just got thinking. Maybe I have too much time on my hands.**

* * *

There's something wrong with me. I know it, my friends know it. Heck, my parents probably even know it. There's a big problem. There shouldn't be, I mean i'm Gretchen Grundler, science queen, award winning academic genius kid. Unafraid of anything. Yet here I am, teetering on the edge. I'm about to cross over the line from kid to full blown semi-adult, so why am I hesitating? Why am I terrified of doing this? Gordie has no idea why i'm hesitating either, the look on his face at this moment in time tells me that he is confused and kinda hurt that i'm not rushing into this. He's probably taking it to mean that I don't like him, which is sooo not true! I've had a crush on Gordie since our Third Street days, back in the fourth grade! Also, from this angle, his face looks kind of fuzzy and out of focus. That makes me laugh aloud and he looks even more confused and hurt. Oh, why am I such a dork? Spinelli told me this would happen, she'd teased me about it ever since her first kiss. How different we are, how i'm so conservative and science orientated that i'll probably be forty before a guy ever locks lips with me. It was a terrifying thought. It was probably what forced me into acting on my crush, well, getting Vince to hint heavily that I was interested in him during their basketball practise is kind of acting on it. I don't want to be a freak, I don't want to be the only kiss-virgin in the entire class, hell even Gus has had his fair share of action over the years! I just get scared sometimes, I was scared to take the plunge and finally kiss somebody.

Grr. I'm just sick of myself. Sick of being scared. Sick of being a dork. Sick of my friends making "hilarious" jokes at the expense of my inexperience. I'm going to do it. Gordie, bless him, is still leaning forward preparing for the kiss that should have taken place about two and a half minutes ago, at least he's keen. I lean forward, eyes closed like they do in the movies, and our lips meet. His are much wetter then i'd expected, and the moment the collision begins, he seems to have stuck his tongue in my mouth, it feels kind of like a slug. As we kiss, I try to recall everything i've learnt about kissing, how to alternate the pressure and massage the sensitive lip skin. He doesn't seem very sensitive I mean, OW! He just bit my tongue! I don't think that was supposed to happen! I hope it's not bleeding. Gordie doesn't seem fazed at all by that, he's being very, um, enthusiastic. I gently open my eyes, partly through boredom as the kiss has failed to keep my interest and partly through curiosity, I wonder what Gordie's face looks like when he's kissing. I get the shock of my life when I find his malteaser brown eyes mere centimetres away from mine, very much open. This is the final nail on the coffin of this kiss. I pull away from him and smile.  
"Thanks for a great afternoon Gordie." My hand reaches backwards, searching for the doorknob. Gordie seems pleased enough, he doesn't realise that I pulled away because he didn't manage to "rock my world" with the kiss. I wasn't lying, it was a great afternoon. After school, he took me to the mall and we spent a few hours just messing around, doing what thirteen year olds do. Then we went and got smoothies before he took me home and this, erm, kiss happened on my front porch. Thankfully, both my parents are still at work. I don't think they'd really approve of a thirteen year old make out session in front of their door.  
"Any time"  
Gordie smiles at me, waves his hand and walks down the path towards his own house.  
I watch him leave then enter the house. It's all cold and empty, nobody has been here since I left the house this morning for school. My mouth feels all funny. Like, well, I don't know. For once in my life i'm lost for thoughts. I know what to do though, I bound upstairs and dash into my room to pick up the phone. I have to do the girly thing at least once in my life, so I ring Spinelli up for a bit of gossiping. I won't stay on the phone too long though, I need to get on the 'net and research why the kiss didn't work out.

**A/N-Okay...let me know what you think. Reviewssss!!**


End file.
